Mako Chances
by quinnharperwriting
Summary: Serious of one shots that include all types of pairings and sexual acts.
1. Evie x Sirena

"Hey, Sirena." Evie said walking up to her, in the cafe and sitting down.

"Hi, Evie." Sirena responded.

"Zac told you, that he told me?" Evie asked her. Sirena nodded. "I won't tell anyone, I promise." Evie added quickly.

"I know, Evie." Sirena said.

"Also, if you, Nixie or Lyla have any questions about having legs you can always come to me." Evie informed her.

"I actually do have a request." Sirena said. "The down there area, it's uncharted territory for me. Could you maybe teach me about it?" Sirena whispered.

"Um." Evie hesitated.

"Nevermind, I shouldn't have asked. Nixie told me not to ask." Sirena said and walked out of the cafe. Evie stood up and followed her.

"Sirena!" Evie called. Sirena stopped and turned around waiting for Evie to walk up to her. "You can come over to my place tonight, my dad isn't on a trip." Evie said. "7 o'clock." Evie added before walking away herself.

Late that night, Sirena rang the doorbell to Evie's house. A few seconds later, Evie opened the door. "Come on in." Evie said. Evie and Sirena went to Evie's room and sat on her bed.

"What do we do?" Sirena questioned nervously. Evie walked over to Sirena and got on her knees in front of her.

"I'm just gonna," Evie began. She pushed up Sirena's skirt and revealed her panties. Evie grabbed the sides of them and pulled them down off of Sirena. Sirena took a shaky breath. "It's okay if I touch you?" Evie questioned her. "There's no other way for me to teach you."

Sirena nodded. Evie's hand went to the mound of Sirena's pussy.

"These outside are labia, or pussy lips." Evie ran her finger on each side of her lips. "This is your clit. This is where you'll get pleasure, outside your hole." Evie said. Evie placed her fingers in the proper position to start to pleasure Sirena.

Unintentionally, Sirena let out a moan. She stopped herself and moved her body away from Evie.

"Sirena. It's okay. That's supposed to happen." Evie assured her. "Hormones make us want this, and there is nothing wrong with doing it. I pleasure myself almost every month. Zack pleasures me all other times."

"So what now?" Sirena questioned.

"Do you want me to continue pleasuring you?" Evie questioned. Sirena nodded, hesitantly. "I'm going to use my fingers and my mouth."

"On my vagina?" Sirena asked, shocked. Evie nodded, smiling at her.

"Let yourself make sounds." Evie informed her and then rubbed her fingers against Sirena's pussy. Evie immediately put her mouth against Sirena's clit. Sirena moaned at the warmth. Evie used her tongue and mouth to suck and lick Sirena's pussy. Sirena couldn't stop moaning and squirming, Evie shoved her entire head between Sirena's thighs close to her pussy, and held onto her legs to keep her still.

Sirena was feeling things she had never felt before, and it was amazing. Things got more intense and Sirena wasn't sure what was happening, but Evie knew that she was about to come, so she let her. When Sirena did come, Evie pulled her head away from Sirena's pussy and Sirena fell back onto the bed, breathing heavily.

"That felt amazing." Sirena breathed out. "Thank you so much." Sirena added looking over to Evie who was laying on the bed next to her. Evie's hand ran across Sirena's covered breasts.

"Any time." Evie responded. The two stared at each other.

"I find I want to do it on you." Sirena whispered. Evie smiled.

"In a little bit." Evie stated. Evie stared at Sirena. "After eating your pussy, I feel like we should kiss." Evie suggested. Sirena nodded and Evie kissed her softly. It was first just a simple kiss, but then Evie put her tongue into Sirena's mouth. Sirena let Evie control the kissing, but then she got the hang of it herself. The two laid their side by side, making out until they were both out of breath.

"I like this. A lot." Sirena breathed out.

"Do mermaids not kiss each other?" Evie asked. Sirena shook her head.

"As a mermaid, we don't have companions like that." Sirena explained to her. Evie climbed on top of Sirena, taking Sirena's dress off and her shirt off. There was only once piece of clothing left from leaving Sirena fully exposed and Evie took the bra off quickly. Evie's tongue went from Sirena's abdomen to her ear lobe. The wetness of Evie's tongue gave Sirena chills.

Evie began sucking on Sirena's neck, as her hands worked on Sirena's breasts. Sirena moaned, rubbed her hands across the sides of Evie's body. Evie pulled away from Sirena, she pulled off her own shorts and then undergarments. Evie put her body up to Sirena's head, and hovered her pussy over her mouth. She lowered her pussy to Sirena's mouth and Sirena began to mimic the movements Evie had done to her. Using her tongue and teeth to eat pussy for the first time. Evie moaned, surprised at Sirena's skills.

"I'm gonna come!" Evie exclaimed. Sirena didn't pay attention to her. "Don't stop." Evie instructed. Sirena did so, not needing to take a real breath because she had the ability to breathe underwater. Evie orgasmed again and again, but she allowed Sirena to keep going. Until her entire body couldn't take it anymore, collapsing next to Sirena. Evie was breathing heavily.

"I liked that." Sirena informed. "It tasted good." Sirena added. Evie smiled at her.

"We can do it again sometime." Evie smirked. Sirena nodded, smiling widely.


	2. Zac x Lyla

Lyla knocked on the door of Zac's small cottage and took a deep breath. Zac opened up the door.

"Lyla." he announced.

"I just wanted to come over to apologize for kissing you. I know you have a girlfriend." Lyla explained.

"You don't have to apologize, I kissed you back and I really liked it." Zac said. Lyla blushed. "I just can't do that to Evie." Zac added. Lyla nodded.

"I know it's a weird question but can I just kiss you one more time? Like a goodbye kiss?" Lyla asked. Zac grabbed the back of her head, and pulled Lyla in for a kiss. It began with a light kiss, only lips but Zac's lips licked hers asking desperately for access and Lyla granted it to him while her arms went around his neck.

Zac pulled Lyla inside the door, and closed the door behind them. Zac's arm went around her waist, pulling her closer as their tongues intertwined with each other. Lyla pulled away.

"Can I ask one more thing?" Lyla mumbled, looking down.

"Yeah." he responded.

"Make love to me." Lyla looked up at him. Zac was stunned. "Just once. Evie will never find out. I'm leaving anyways." Lyla continued. Zac stared at her for a few moments and then kissed her. Lyla smiled into the kiss as Zac backed them up and to his bed. Zac pushed Lyla on the bed, and pulled off his t-shirt. Lyla stared at his abs in amazement. He bent down and lifted Lyla's shirt a little kissing her toned stomach. He pulled off her shirt as he kissed up her body. Zac threw Lyla's shirt on the side on the bed and nibbled on her neck and collarbone and his hands caressed her covered breasts.

"Bra off." Zac mumbled in her ear. Lyla moaned as she lifted her body up to allow Zac's hands to slip under her and unclip her bra. Zac took it off of her and threw it to the side. He's mouth went to her left breast immediately and Lyla let out a loud moan and wrapped her hands in his hair. He switched breasts and then went to her shorts. He unbuckled them and pulled down her panties along with her shorts. Zac bit his lip and smiled.

Lyla pulled Zac back up to her and kissed him, while she unbuttoned his pants. She reached her hand down in his boxes and gave him a little tug. He grunted. Lyla smiled and flipped them over. She went down to his boxers, took them off and and licked along his dick. She sucked the tip and pushed the dick as far in her mouth as she could, which was basically all of it. Zac was moaning.

Lyla went back up to him to kiss him and then aligned herself above his dick. She lowered herself onto him slowly and let out one of the loudest moans Zac has ever heard. He turned them both on their sides and pulled himself in and out of her.

Both of them were moaning like crazy.

"I think…" Lyla began.

"I know." Zac responded and he kept thrusting back and forth. Lyla's moaning got louder under she let out one final scream when she reached her orgasm. Zac gave himself one more thrust before and entire load released itself inside her. Zac kept his dick inside her and both of them were breathing heavily.

"Oh my." Lyla whispered. Zac pulled out slowly as he laid down on the side of Lyla. They laid in silence for a few minutes before Lyla stood up, she grabbed her underwear and slipped them on.

"You don't have to leave." Zac asked her.

"Yes I do." Lyla responded. She clasped her bra and pulled the straps up on her shoulders.

"Lyla." Zac mumbled.

"Zac." Lyla stated. Zac was silent as he watched Lyla pull on her shirt and stand up.

"Stay." Zac demanded. Lyla stopped in her tracks. "I'm in love with you Lyla." he announced. Lyla turned around slowly and stared at him.

"Zac." Lyla sighed. "No." she grabbed her shorts and pulled them on. She walked to the other side of the bed and bent down to kiss Zac one last time. "But it was amazing, thank you." Lyla walked out of his small house and looked back once more before jumping into the ocean.


End file.
